


Seeing in Color

by Cathalinaheart



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathalinaheart/pseuds/Cathalinaheart
Summary: Steve finds his soulmate.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73
Collections: You Gave Me A Stocking 2019





	Seeing in Color

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RossKL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossKL/gifts).



> Thank you Serinah for betaing.

Steve was still reeling with the shock of having woken up in the future when he met Tony Stark. He had thought he’d be able to deal with anything this strange new world would throw at him. But he hadn’t been prepared for this. The moment he locked eyes with the other man, his view exploded into colors. He gasped and staggered forward, reaching out for him. When he went down in the ice he thought he had lost any chance of meeting his soulmate. And now there he was, right in front of him. And he was… stepping away? What the hell?

“Hello, Captain. I’m Tony,” Tony said as if nothing world-changing had happened.

“Please call me Steve,” he replied. Then he added, “I’m so happy to finally meet you, soulmate.” The last word was breathed out carefully like it was something precious.

Tony swallowed. "Are you… do you really…?" His voice was carefully devoid of any emotions.

"Your soulmate? See in color?" Steve finished his questions.

Slowly Tony nodded.

"Yes, I am. I do." Steve couldn’t stop staring.

"Oh. Wow. I'm sorry… just. I have a hard time believing this is real."

Slowly Steve reached out again, and this time Tony didn't withdraw. Steve cupped his face.

"You feel real to me," he nearly whispered.

Tony shuddered and sagged into his arms. On instinct, Steve enveloped his soulmate into a hug. His chest and back were extremely firm, unnaturally so. It was almost like he was wearing a metal suit underneath.

Steve leaned back just a bit. Just enough to be able to look Tony in the eyes.

"Mmh?" Tony hummed a wordless question.

Steve gently knocked against the metal.

"Oh. That," Tony said, smiling wryly. "I guess there are some things I should tell you about myself."


End file.
